


Spy vs spy

by mikeellee



Category: Age of Apocalypse (Comics), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Crushes, F/M, Family Secrets, Spy's Head, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: This is was a silly Idea. I did an doctor and the monster au and then I thought"what If AoA! Kitty was the main character ?" Well for starts, AoA!Kitty really don't Care for social rules in a Victorian society.





	1. Chapter 1

Spy vs Spy au  
N/A: This may be just a one-shot, I just thought Ariel in the Victorian AU we created for The Doctor and the Monster would not give a single fuck.

@djinmer4 @dannybagpipesarecalling

London is a city made by the wealthiest men, therefore, your vision in the city will depend on how much money you have in your pocket, however, lately, even the richer men in London can´t say how beautiful their city is as a big problem emerge from the ground, the underground to be more exact.

“Sir Willow, please, I know your input in the situation, we all know, but we have no more option, Nightcrawler decimates all our attacks and defences, we are practically his servants at this point taking all his ridiculous exigences” A man with a thick moustache explained to his colleagues. The Crown has little power nowadays as Nightcrawler has the final say.

“But call her? This damn woman?” one of his colleagues with a regular thin moustache asked, “why not ask help from the Braddock?”

“Because they refuse to help us, several times, because of this line of thinking, you do know that Miss Braddock is a woman too as well Mrs Worthington is a woman too, and really, by this point, if you have a bright idea, please say so” silence fills the room and the man continues “let´s call help from Ariel, gentleman this is our last hope”  
____________________________________

Kurt Darkholme is not a man to care for the modern and revolutionary technology that the Stark´s industries are creating each day, yet, the man is not ignorant to not use the holo-watch when he has to leave his house to socialize(usually being dragged by his mother and sister) people can be tolerant (and sometimes fetishes) an azure man, however, the police and everyone eyes are looking for a certain azure man.

“Oh, chin up, Kurt” his mother replied noticing his son frown even more than usual “always so moody, you know, when you were a kid you were a picky eater, did you know that?”

“Yes, you told me this before, why we have to go to this party again?” Kurt Darkholme asked not getting the importance of such events is basically the same thing over and over.

“Because our British friends have brought an American Friend to speak, a man notorious for hating mutants, now, my good son will listen to the words as a proper gentleman and at night Nightcrawler will reply” Raven smiles a tad bit sinister as her disguise is now the face of an old lady from a respectable family.

Now Kurt Darkholme is smiling. Finally, something interesting to do.

“By the way, son, have you ever thought about what we told you?” Raven replied as nonchalant as possible.

“I´m a widow for too long and I need to find someone? Yes, you and Anne Marie aren´t subtle in this regards…Look, I appreciate the help and the intention, but, I´m not sure if I should meddle with someone” Kurt Darkholme then replied “I may be more than the person is chewing” and smiles.

“You make one shark eat Blob and suddenly Shark´s jokes are all you can do?”

“Pretty much”  
_________________________________  
A woman wearing a blue dress walks in the party, an outsider for sure(“look at her dress? so obnoxious”) and is not doing a good job in mix with the crown as many women are giving her a heated glare as the woman has no shame in talking openly with men, especially men with such higher positions and titles.

“I take your trip was safer, Miss Pryde,” one of the thick moustaches in the group of men asked the question doing a fine job to ignore the glares of the other women.

“It´s was alright, now, as the payment, is everything as I asked for ready?” Kitty Pryde asked straight to the point, some of the men mutter how this is a big mistake but the others ignore.

“Yes, Miss Pryde, tomorrow it will be official that all schools and colleges have to accept boys and girls from any race, background and age” the man replied uneasily.

“Really?” she asked crossing her arms.

“Well, ok, the bill will only work after a week, but Miss Pryde” the man tries again and Kitty gave a strong glare.

“My price is very simple, or all the kids have the chance to study or nothing will change” a man is fed up by this charade.

“This is ridiculous, you´re taking demands of a capricious child. How to know if she is able to fight Nightcrawler?” the man feels smart for a brief moment until the woman´s eyes are on him.

“You don´t, but, at this point, I can´t fail more than you all did” she did silencing the others then holding her neck for a moment the woman let go her breath “then, after a week we talk again, bye gentlemen” and leave them to be with their inner thoughts and fear.

“We made a mistake”

“At this point, is better make a mistake than doing nothing”  
___________________________________________  
Kitty Pryde is still doing a poor job to mix in the crown, when a man, the star guest, a man that only speaking nonsense. Kitty rolls her eyes and decides to chat with one of the people in the party(liveless as it appears)

A man with a fancy hat ignores Kitty and is outrageous that a foreign woman, with no title, is trying to speak with him, the man has a title and this time attention is not appropriate in a party in such fashion.

“Lady, how dare you to direct your voice to me?” the man angrily replied, this is not the place or time for such activities. Kitty has no idea what the man is insinuating when someone else is joining the conversation.

“Hallo, is everything alright?” a man with a thick German accent speaks directly to the woman.

“I don´t know, I was just trying to talk and the man acts as is an insult” Kitty is a bit confused and the German man smiles at that and returns his attention to the other.

“Mr Jones, for shame, a guest is engaging in a conversation and you shun her? ” the man smiles evilly “that´s why you are disowned, such lack of manners” the man tsk 3 times and the other man, with his fancy hat, leave Kitty alone.

“Hey, I take you are familiar with this environmental?” Kitty asked impressed.

“And I take you are new here? People, in this party and many other social events, are stupid is all I can say that´s nice” Kitty chuckles at that and agrees. “Can I ask for your name or I need someone of higher status to introduce me?”

“No, I´m not that lazy, my name is Kurt Darkholme” the man speaks gracefully.

“My name is Kitty Pryde, I´m here to finish something that people are far too incompetent to do”

“Bold assumption” Kurt speak amused"what you came to do?“

"Make all children have a nice education” and Kitty winks at the man as both ignore the stares and the guest talking, well, Kurt certainly didn´t ignore the man, but, is better pay attention in the new welcomer than Ex-Senator Kelly(disgraced in his own country)  
______________________________  
Nightcrawler, as Mystique instructed, found the Ex-Senator Kelly in his room and have no problem in killing him with one blow, however, Nightcrawler with his scarlet eyes noticed someone is watching his moves.

“Yep, I’ve got a feeling you would go after him, Nightcrawler is a big and scary Mutant right´s ally, of course, he would go after Kelly” a feminine voice can be heard but Kurt is not seeing anything.

Kurt leaves the room and the dead body to see where the voice is and have the right mind to not reply, yet, as the voice is too familiar. Lo, behold, Kitty Pryde wearing a black uniform waves at the azure man.

“Hello?” she says cheerfully waving at him as she is above the ground. “Man, I thought I could have stalled this for more time, either way, I´m here to fight you” Kitty replied and Nightcrawler can´t help by a chuckle, finally something interesting is happening in his life.

Kurt fought Ariel as much he could, maybe, it´s a way to show off as a part of him tell him to teleport away, however, the man couldn´t do this as they begin to spar.

(It was while since Kurt spar with someone in such level)

His tail wrapped around her ankle and a victorious smile play on his lips, only to leave as quickly as possible as her ankle phase away from the tail easily and Kitty take the tail to bring the man closer.

“Careful with your tail, someone with less noble intentions may hurt it or your handsome face, now, Nightcrawler” she speaks looking into his scarlet eyes “be careful, ok? next time don´t go for the obvious trap” and let the azure man go as Kitty flies away.

____________________________________

“Who is she?” Raven asked this question far too much for Kurt´s liking and maybe Kurt is starting to realize his mother´s excitement is not due to a new challenge “A woman? you talked with a woman for more than 5 minutes? Rogue!”

His sister shows up with her uniform cover with a few drops of blood, busy night, says the older sister.

“Do you know any Kitty Pryde? Our Little Kurt may have a crush” Raven replied far too amused.

“Not a crush, is just curiosity” Kurt Darkholme replied.

“Oh, my god!” Rogue and Raven ignore the anti-God´s propaganda Kurt is talking “Well, I know she is living with the Summers, I think, Remy mentioned that Scott and Jean are housing a new mutant woman with a similar name, I will confirm, but, this is amazing, Kurt congratulation”

“NOT A CRUSH, I DON´T HAVE CRUSHES”

“The author disagrees” Wade pipes in and Kurt Darkholme is confused by that


	2. Part 2

N/A: One Daredevil plotline really belongs to this H&J au of au as Ariel is here and God bless her heart as she´s dealing with these people. Some ocs will be used.

Anne James is the second daughter of the James´s family, well, half-daughter, her mother had an affair and the father, the patriarch of the family, was furious with this illicit act and banish the woman, as for Anne, she´s in the shadow of her sister and learn how to get used to this type of life. Merida James is a woman beautiful as the word can allow. Beautiful red hair with perfect curls, skin without any blemish and she´s homemade, which, makes many men sought her company for marriage.

The Marquis of Sussex sure think so and propose Merida in marriage, the wedding was as magnificent as someone of his status allowed. And the Marquis believes they would be terribly happy, instead, the Marquis is terribly sad. His dear wife was murder and the man wants to know who did it.

Enters Matt Murdock, a lawyer who change the lawyer firms forever, you see, Matt was born blind and a blind man couldn´t be a lawyer or anything else, yet, Matt created a system to read and write and soon becomes a great student in the university, the Marquis of Sussex, spot the young man a few years prior his marriage and became his patron as he believes Matt is a real Daredevil.

And now, the Marquis is asking for his help to solve the mystery, to see the person responsible for the crime in jail. His dear Merida. And Matt agrees in a heartbeat.

  
The Hudsons are throwing one of their famous parties, the Hudsons are mutants with a real pedigree and only the most important are invited, so, is a big shock to see Kitty Pryde or how some call, Ariel, in this party. True, the woman is the object of many gossips.

Many women would try to gather information about the elusive Miss Pryde. “Are you looking for a husband?” they asked many times in many different ways, yet, her answer never changes. “No, I´m not looking for a husband and I´m not married” her words are spoken with a bit of venom and this fuel the gossips even more.

Kitty Pryde is also from a noble house, a noble family in Poland that spread their wild family tree around the world, so, Kitty has the right house, the right name and is beautiful(many married women are noticing this fact with some reservation to their husband and with concern with their friends) so why is she single?  
Dr Darkholme is also the target of gossips. The man was married once, and that´s all people know, a Bavarian count that works in England as a good doctor and has a kind sister and a good mother. That´s really all they know about a man that lives in England for more than 10 years.

Ariel is chuckling once noticing their reactions and whisper to Kurt´s ear. “You know, if I didn´t know you, I would say you do this on purpose”

“Oh, I´ve fun in the simples things, Katzchen” Kurt Darkholme replied then looks at Kitty “and how is your project going? Any closer to catching Nightcrawler?”

“Of course, as soon all women, regardless of the colour of their skin, can enter in the school and be educated like all the boys” Kitty respond “France already did that and even put the first mutant as teacher for girls and boys, mutants and humans, so, they´ll do that…”

“Oh, but you know them…stubborn assholes, but, once you concluded your changes, what you´ll do? What if they are tired of waiting?” Kurt asked drinking his beverage and regretting, the Hudsons may throw good parties but their drinks aren´t the strongest point.

“Oh, there are many people I can look up and claim to be Nightcrawler, how can they know the difference? And if the real Nightcrawler attacks, well, how can they know is the real one and not a new killer?” She offers and Kurt is amused.

“Clever, but…I got to ask something, what you´ll do once this is over?” Kurt asked and is being way out of his element here.

“Well, Mr Shark, that´s in the future, let´s worry for the present, “ she offers with a smirk on her face and Kurt has to admit she does look beautiful, far too beautiful than the host of the party, but, maybe that´s only Kurt´s opinion.

  
Raven Darkholme is an old woman who raised a great gentleman, Kurt Darkholme, to be a good man and doctor. This is a story that moves people to tear, especially when she adds how Kurt´s father dies from disease and Kurt swear to be a doctor to prevent that from happening again.

(“Mutti, es is nicht toll” “Is not supposed to be cool, but, to stir people´s emotions”)

And as a poor old woman who did a good job in raising Kurt and Rogue, she is allowed to walk freely in the house, of course, such an old lady means no problem and can´t understand anything that is in front of her. A good cover that always works.

Right now, Anne James is alone, well, she was until Matt enters in the room, ignoring the poor old woman(he knows she´s here the smell of her perfume is a big given away) as he begins to walk directly to Anne.

“Anne, I need to talk with you” Matt speaks in a loud hissed, at least to Raven, “I need an answer why you don´t want to marry me”

“Matt, I told you, now is not the time, my sister´s death and …everything else” Anne trails off but Matt has none of this. “I know you´re lying, I asked you to marry me before the incident happen and I know we could be a great couple”

“Oh, Matt” there´s pity in her tone and she´s ready to be more direct with her decision, but, Matt has none of that. “Very well, if we can´t marry on the conventional way, then maybe you would like to know that I know what you did”

Anne James is pale as a ghost and gulps. “What are you talking about?”

“I know” Matt starts “you were the one who killed Merida” Matt concludes with finality and Anne is not bothering hiding the fact. “Ok, I did, but, please, believe me, it wasn´t my intention, Merida was crazy, she was always a bit unhinged and never liked me, I´m the reason for mother to be locked up in a mental house, one day, she just snap and was ready to stab me with the scissors but I ended up pushing her from the stair” she is crying now “her husband would gladly sent me to death and no one would mourn my dead, so, I forge a robbery gone wrong and I run…I pretend everything is normal…but, it isn´t it”

“I know, I know, Anne, if you marry me, the secret is still safe, now, if you still say no…I´ll have to tell the Marquis what really happened and the Marquis have a bloodlust…he killed people for much less” Matt concluded smiling. “What´s your decision?”

Anne nods and remembering he´s blind, feeling now stupid, speaks up. “I do. I´ll marry you” and adds a bit peeved. “even if I´m being forced to this marriage”

“It is, my dear, the god´s way to write and many couples have been together for worse reasons, all I want, my dear Anne, is to protect you, from your family, from the people around your family and finally, from yourself”

Raven has seeing this book before many, many times. And now, the poor old lady has to return to the main table as the Hudsons are ready to serve the food.

  
Raven is back and watches her son and the one called Ariel talking, far away from the norm the group(hive) is doing, yet, the old lady can´t help to feel a bit of joy. It has been a long time since her son ever shows any interest in a woman.

Matt and Anne are back and they make a great announced. One that makes Raven smirk, according to Matt, him and Anne are engaged and people cheer for that, even if they don´t like Anne very much, they do like Matt and that´s enough for them.

“Mother?” Kurt asked noticing her smirk.

“Kurt, change of plans, we won´t need Miss Pryde´s service for this mission, I get a better solution” Raven replied.

“I´m still here and I heard the talk, and I´m sure later my services will be required again” Kitty informed. Raven nods amused.

  
Matt is at his house. Is time to get his things ready for tomorrow, yet, as he is holding some special papers, designed to help him to read, he knows someone is here. Getting his weapon the man is trying to locate the source.

“Hi, darling” is Anne´s voice, but, that´s not her usual smell. “Who are you?” Matt asked angrily and Raven laughs.

“Me? I´m a friend, really, I know you´re engaged and I came here to say congratulations, you sure had a remarkable life. From blind to lawyer in one go, congratulations” Matt shoots but there are no bullets in his gun “Now, I just want to talk, what bad boy you´re” Mystique chided him “Well, I´m sure the Marquis of Sussex would love to know how you got to engage, blackmailing a woman who is responsible for the death of his late wife…you´re covering the case…The Marquis won´t be pleased”

“You have no proof” Matt replied and now Anne´s voice is talking back at him” Are you sure, Matt?”

Matt is now lowering his useless gun and taking a deep breath. “What do you want?”

“Well,” Raven smiles “you´re a great lawyer sure you can set free a couple of friends of mine, can you?”

Matt sighs and nods, his morals will be sent to question if people know about this little fact, yet, it was worth. Him and Anne are made to be.

Kurt Darkholme is in his lab as now Wade is back from prison, all thanks to one little blackmail. “Can you believe it? The good religious lawyer is into blackmailing woman to marry him, what plot twist”

“Wade, stop, is too early for your strange talk” Kurt commented.

“Says the man that is feeding a shark and is petting him like is a baby” Wade pipes in.

“One, Bruce is a baby, and two, if you don´t shut you, you´ll be his food” Kurt interjected and Wade only waves his hand in dismissive at Kurt. Yes, everything is normal again.

 


End file.
